Buildings used for assisted living, nursing homes, rehabilitation centers and hospitals include a conventional call light system that allows residents of the building to request help from the staff in the building. The call light systems are hardwired into the buildings and controlled by a central panel. As a result, the call light systems are difficult to upgrade and repair. Furthermore, a failure of the central panel renders the entire call light system inoperable.
It would be desirable to implement a wireless call light box.